galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Alya Cesaire / Abilities
Abilities Alyaa is very tech-savvy, keeping up the school blog and Ladyblog with ease, uploading videos and streaming live recordings. She records with her cellphone and knows how to download videos from it. From her Instagram photos she is also quick with a camera taking many photos of Ladybug and Marinette without being noticed until the heroine spotted her first. She also can use applications to see more aspects of pictures than can be seen at first sight. In "Startrain", she started a blog about astronomy. Aside from that skill, Alya is a very good writer, composing several articles for her blogs and penning the script for Nino's film in "Horrificator". Observant and a quick thinker, Alya has figured out a lot of things about Ladybug, Cat Noir, their Miraculouses, and the villains they fight from watching them. Even before becoming a regular superhero, she knew about their time limit and the akuma-corrupted objects.14 She quickly deduced that the kwamis are the power source of their powers.15 While not knowing that her best friend is Ladybug, Alya guessed correctly the identities of Carapace and Cat Noir, though is apparently not sure about the latter. Her observation skills and previous knowledge allowed her to discover the existence of previous Miraculous holders and the Order of the Guardians. Likewise, Alya excels at presenting herself in her videos, explaining situations when needed and usually keeping her cool if the situation gets dangerous, as with the Pharaoh. Alya quickly developed great acrobation skills even in her civilian form, showing great synchronization with Nino while doing this.16 Alya showed the same coordination at dancing with him 17 and she also is good at rapping.18 As Rena Rouge Rena Rouge has enhanced skills, such as speed, strength, and resistance. Her most prominent physical skill is agility, jumping to heights that Ladybug and Cat Noir cannot. Like a fox, she also enhanced senses such as hearing, smell, and night vision. Rena Rouge uses her flute as her weapon, being able to use it to deflect attacks and throwing it with great precision. Mirage Sequence (06) Rena Rouge plays her flute. Her special power, Mirage, is executed by playing her flute to produce an orange ball of energy at the far end of it. Wherever she throws the ball of energy, it creates a hyper-realistic illusion. However, the illusion disappears if it is touched. Although Mirage is handy to use, Rena Rouge must use it wisely, as she can only use it once before reverting to her civilian form five minutes after using it. As Lady WiFi LW S01EP07 (721) Lady WiFi throws her pause icon. A Wi-Fi signal gives Lady Wifi power, but if the signal is too weak or nonexistent, she loses her abilities. She uses her cellphone, which is the akumatized object, as her weapon. Swiping her phone, she can shoot out glowing pink icons, to wit: The pause and stop icons, which can freeze people. The padlock icon, which can lock doors, and bind body parts to a surface. The camera icon, which she uses to film and broadcast videos that she can project in the sky and on all available screens. The fast forward icon, which acts like a hoverboard as a mode of transportation. This is first shown in "The Puppeteer". Lady Wifi is also able to dispel any of the currently in-use icons by crossing them off using her cellphone. Additionally, Lady Wifi can teleport herself using cell phones and antennas. In "Félix", Alya's tablet becomes Lady Wifi's new weapon and, because of her satelite connection, her previous weakness regarding the existance of Wi-Fi signal is removed. Even without her phone abilities, Lady Wifi is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, easily being able to pin Cat Noir down on the ground. She is also shown to be remarkably strong, easily lifting an entire wooden chest and throwing it across the room at Ladybug. As Obviou Oblivio has super strength and wields a laser cannon that can fire a blast of purple energy that causes whoever it hits to lose their memories. Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Females